Graceful Assumptions
by moms2398
Summary: Two hunters and an angel walk into a bar... It's just a bit of Cas-centric fluff. Please feed the author!


Dean, Castiel and Sam sat at a table in a hole-in-the-wall bar after a case.

"Sam," Dean intoned into his drink. "Three o'clock."

Sam looked to his right and saw a group of women who were obviously checking them out. Embarrassed, he nodded with a smile and went back to his drink. "Dean…"

Dean grinned. "Right?"

Castiel turned around. "What is the problem?"

"No problems. Those women are checking us out," Dean smiled and nodded in their direction.

As Dean prepared to get up and walk over, one of the women left her group of five and walked in their direction.

She was long-legged and curvy, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a vest tied up the front. The way she moved with confidence made Dean think of their late friend Pamela. He licked his lips and prepared for her attention.

"Good evening, gentlemen," she said, in a husky voice that was barely loud enough to be heard over the volume of the music.

"Hey," he grinned.

She looked at him. "I have a couple of friends who want to buy you two a drink," she grinned, leaning into the table. "If you're available and amenable."

Sam's eyebrows rose and he grinned at Dean, whose eyebrows rose.

"And you?" he asked.

She turned to look at Castiel. "I was hoping you'd agree to a dance."

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. "Me?"

She grinned. "Yeah, you."

"I don't dance."

"Sure, he does!" Dean said. "And he would love to. Take off the trench, Cas. It's a slow song, you can figure it out." Dean pulled his friend out to his chair. "What is your name?" he asked the young lady.

"Grace."

Dean grinned. "Now, that's a perfect name. Grace, I'm Dean, that's Sam and this is Castiel - we call him Cas. Cas, take Grace onto the dance floor and figure it out."  
Grace took Castiel's arm and walked him over to the dance floor, where she moved easily into his arms and began to sway.

"Have you never done this before?" Grace frowned up at him.

"No," he said, simply.

She smiled. "Well, relax. I don't bite, unless asked to." She grinned and looked down at his chest.

He frowned. "That is...good to know."

Her arms went up to his shoulders and she moved closer to him, pressing against him as her fingers went into his hair at the back of his neck. "That means that you're safe with me."

He looked down at her, his face within inches of hers. She smiled at him.

After two slow songs, the music picked up the pace and Castiel stopped moving.

Grace smiled and took his hand, leading him off the dance floor and out the door in the back.

Castiel frowned. "My friends…"

She smiled. "If I know my friends, your friends are busy."

His eyebrows rose. "And why are we walking outside?"

"To get some air," Grace smiled. "And privacy."

"Privacy?"

She turned to him, after they got outside. She pulled him to her, placing his hands around her back. "Do you know what they say about dancing?"

Castiel was uncomfortable, looking around them. "What?"

"It is a vertical expression of a horizontal desire."

His eyebrows rose and he looked back down at her, studying her. He frowned, then. "Why are you doing this? This is not what you would consider 'normal' behavior for you and, yet, you are here."

She smiled and looked down at his tie. "Am I that transparent?"

"Yes."

She chuckled and took a step back. "I am _the_ most conservative of my friends when it comes to approaching men. My friends," she looked up to roof overhang above them. "They were betting each other that I would never approach you. They even went so far as to say if you approached me, I would turn you down! So, like an idiot, I decided to prove them wrong."

Castiel nodded. "So, you do know that you do not have to continue. I am sure they noticed us leave. They will make certain assumptions."  
She smiled, meeting his eyes. "You're right, of course. You don't have to worry. You're off the hook." She looked down. "Thanks for playing along, at least."

Cas frowned.

"Come on," she tilted her head to the door and took his hand. They went back inside and past the dance floor toward the table.

Suddenly, Cas stopped. He pulled Grace toward him and tilted his head into her ear. "I understand what you feel when your friends talk about you not being forward enough."

She looked up at him. "Really?"

"My friend, Dean, is very similar."

Grace smiled. "So, will he give you a hard time for coming back so soon? If so, we could go for coffee somewhere…"

Castiel tilted his head, frowning and looked down at her. "That would be subterfuge."

"Just like before, they would make certain assumptions. We can deny those assumptions later - which would be the truth. It would be up to them to believe or not."

He nodded. "The subterfuge would be more effective, however, if we gave them something on which to base their assumptions, however erroneous, before we left."

Grace's eyebrows drew together and she tilted her head up to him. "Like what?"

He released her hand and put his arm around her, pulling her close. "If you don't mind," he growled just before he touched her cheek and pressed his lips against hers.

Her arms went to his neck and her lips parted.

He shifted and pulled her even closer, moving his hand into her hair, deepening the kiss, encouraged by her reactions. When he pulled away, he looked down at her as her eyelashes fluttered open. Then his lips moved to her ear and he growled, lowly. "Shall we go for that coffee, now?"

She blinked up at him, licked her bottom lip and nodded. "Ah, yeah. Let's."

Keeping his arm around her, he turned them around and walked back out the door they'd just come in through. From there, they walked down the street to a local diner.

Hours later, Castiel walked into the door of the hotel where the Winchester brothers were staying to find both Dean and Sam alone in their beds. He moved to sit at the table in the room on the table where his trenchcoat was draped.

"Hey, Cas!" Dean's voice was gruff with sleep. "You old dog, did you have a good time last night?"

Castiel looked at Dean. "We went for coffee and talked, Dean. Nothing else happened."

Dean's eyebrows rose. "You kissed her like a starving man, Cas, and you only got coffee? C'mon. Cas!"

Castiel leveled a look at him that was unfathomable.

Dean shook his head. "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." Dean rolled back onto his stomach and slammed his face into the pillow, effectively ending their conversation.

Castiel smiled that Grace was right about whether anyone would believe them if they just went to coffee. He hoped her friends would react the way that Dean did.


End file.
